Kupu-Kupu
by unesa-chan
Summary: Sasuke yang dingin, ternyata bisa bersikap sangat lembut dan manis pada Sakura Read and Review please..


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Wah.. lihat Ino! Kalung ini indah sekali," kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Apanya yang indah? Menurutku biasa saja."

"Ah dasar kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kalung seindah ini kau bilang biasa saja? Kau memang _buta_ seni!"

"Cih, buta seni? Bahkan gaya bicaramu sekarang sudah mirip deidara _senpai_! Kau kan bilang kalung itu indah hanya karena liontin kupu-kupu itu saja kan? Semua kalung akan kau bilang 'indah' jika liontinnya berbentuk kupu-kupu. Dasar _baka_!"

"Hahahaha~ sepertinya kau sudah sangat mengenalku ya?"

"Iyalah, kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenal kelakuanmu ini? Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Masih banyak barang yang harus kita beli kan untuk acara minggu depan. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan Tenten jika ia tahu ada barang yang kurang," kata Ino sambil bergegas pergi.

"Yaahhh terus kalungnya? Aku ingin sekali kalung ini," rengek Sakura pelan. Ia benar-benar menginginkannya. Ino hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bocah sahabatnya itu.

"Terus? Apa hubungannya denganku? Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak," kata Ino.

Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih di stand perhiasan. Sakura tak peduli. Kemudian ia menanyakan berapa harga kalung tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura setelah mengetahui harga kalung itu sebenarnya. Setelah memberanikan diri untuk bernegoisasi, ia berhasil mendapatkan harga yang ia inginkan. Namun saat akan membayarnya, ia teringat bahwa dompetnya tertinggal di rumah. Kemudian ia segera pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil dompetnya, dan membayarkan kalung kupu-kupu itu. Sakura pun pulang ke rumah dengan membawa kalung barunya. Berkali-kali ia memandangi kalungnya itu yang sekarang sudah berada di lehernya. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Ah.. kalung ini benar-benar indah. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih saja memperhatikan kalung itu sambil bercermin.

"Hmm.. tapi kok kayak ada yang ketinggalan ya? Apa ya?" gumam Sakura lagi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan di toko tadi. Tapi apa? Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tak lama ia pun segera terlelap di kasurnya.

* * *

"Haii Ino! Selamat pagi~" sapa Sakura dengan riangnya saat tiba di tempat duduknya. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah tekukan wajah Ino.

"Kok pagi-pagi udah manyun sih? Semangat dong!" lanjut Sakura. Ino hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang. 1,2,3

"Sakuraaa _baka_! Kau ini benar-benar! Apa kau sudah lupa kalau kau meninggalkanku di mall kemarin? Dasar _baka_!" kata Ino dengan berapi-api. Sakura hanya bisa bengong sesaat.

"Oh hahahaha pantas saja kemarin aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Kau rupanya. Hahahaha~ maaf ya Inoo-chan. Maafff banget, aku benar-benar lupa," kata Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang akan bertepuk tangan. Kemudian ia memasang wajah memelas dan super duper _innocent_ nya itu. Ino mencoba menahan tawanya, namun akhirnya ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahahahaha wajahmu itu hahahahaha," kata Ino terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa marah pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku kan? Ya ya ya ya."

"Ehm baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Kamu harus punya pacar. Yah mungkin kalau kamu punya pacar, setidaknya sikap 'bocah' mu itu bisa berkurang sedikit. Heii kan malu, masa umur 16 tahun, belum pernah pacaran. Kau merusak reputasiku tau!"

"Hahaha reputasi apa? Maksudmu reputasi _ratu playgirlmu_ itu? Heii aku tak seperti dirimu yang hanya menghabiskan hidup untuk pacaran tau! Lagian aku tak punya waktu untuk pacaran. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku sedang mengejar jalur beasiswa ku itu?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Yah.. tapi setidaknya bersenang-senang lah sedikit. Jangan kebanyakan belajar. Nanti kepala mu itu bisa botak depannya seperti Asuma _sensei_. Hiiii ngeri." Kata Ino dengan badan yang dibuat-buat merinding.

"Hei Yamanaka! Barusan apa yang telah kau katakan?" kata seseorang yang tepat berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Huaaaaa maaf _sensei_ maaf," kata Ino setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu adalah Asuma _sensei_.

"Tadi Ino bilang, kalo kepala _sensei_ itu botak depannya," kata Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Ino hanya bisa melotot kea rah Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya menahan tawanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu ikut saya ke kantor. Saya akan memberikan hukuman karena telah mencela _sensei_ mu sendiri! Yah walaupun kepala saya memang botak sih, tapi tetap saja kamu akan saya beri hukuman!" kata Asuma yang kemudian sudah menyeret Ino ke ruangannya. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sakura-channn~" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sakura kemudian menoleh dan segera mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memanggil balik Naruto dengan suara yang tak kalah bocahnya itu.

"Naruttooooo~ hahahaha."

"Dih? Malah ketawa dia. Eh itu si Ino kenapa diseret sama Asuma _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah itu, dia tadi bilang kalo _sensei_ itu botak depannya. Eh ternyata dia udah ada di belakang Ino. Ya udah deh dibawa ke ruang guru. Hahaha salahnya sendiri juga sih."

"Oh gitu. Hahahaha ya udah deh. Sakura-chan, pinjem pr mtk dong," kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. "Habisnya Sasuke ngga mau minjemin sih."

"Gimana ngga mau minjemin? Naruto nya sih minjem pr tiap hari. Mangkanya Sasuke jadi kesel. Ya kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada seorang cowo yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius debalik kacamata bacanya itu.

"Woi Sasuke. Kau ditanya Sakura-chan tuh."

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aduh maaf ya Sakura-chan. Sasuke memang begitu kalau sudah menyangkut OSIS. Maafin dia yaaaa. Sakura ngga marah kan?"

"Ngga kok."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Setelah Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan, Naruto kembali berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Aduh dasar teme bodoh. Tadi kan Sakura sedang mengajakmu bicara. Kenapa kau hanya menjawab 'Hn'? Harusnya kau bicara lebih banyak pada Sakura. Dasar _baka_!"

"Berisik kau dobe! Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Kata Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menulis.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kapan kau akan jadian dengan Sakura?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Sasuke malah berheti menulis dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah kau ini. Masa' kau tak mengerti maksudku? Sudahlah percuma saja bicara dengamu," kata Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Lalu segera beranjak pergi dan malah menghampiri Neji, Kiba, dan Lee.

"…"

* * *

"Mmmm Sakura-chan, tadi ka.. kata Naruto pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu."

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Mmm itu.. itu.. katanya mau persiapan buat acara minggu depan. Ja.. jadi nanti pulang sekolah ke ruang osiss," kata Hinata sambil terus memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Begitu ya? Hmm baiklah! Hinata-chan juga ikut membantu ya!" kata Sakura semangat.

"I..iya. semangat!"

Setelah merapikan buku-buku di mejanya, Sakura segera beranjak ke ruang OSIS.

Greekkk

"Hai semua~ maaf aku telat," kata Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja Sakura? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Ino mulai menggerutu.

"Maaf maaf. Oh ya tadi gimana Asuma _sensei_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Berkat ulahmu itu, aku disuruh mengerjakan kimia dari buku paket halaman 100-110. Bisa gila aku dibuatnya."

"Hoaamm kebiasaan," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu?!" kata Ino emosi.

"Hahahaha sudah-sudah. Yah kan sekalian belajar. Tenang saja, aku akan membantu mu," kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sakuraaaaaaaa," kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Hentikan Ino. Kau membuatku jijik," kata Sakura sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Ehm," dehem seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. "Bisa dimulai rapatnya?"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Semua memperhatikan pengarahan dari Sasuke untuk acara minggu depan. Minggu depan adalah acara festival tahunan sekolah. Jadi para anggota OSIS harus mempersiapkan itu semua. Kemudian mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Ada kelompok penyusun acara, pengumpul dana, mengurus makanan, dan design panggung. Penyusun acara diserahkan kepada Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji. Masalah dana diserahkan pada Ino, Tenten, dan shino. Makanan diserahkan pada Naruto, Choji, dan Lee. Sedankan desaign panggung diserahkan kepada Sakura, Hinata, dan Sasuke sendiri. Mereka akan mempersiapkan semua itu mulai besok. Kecuali untuk bagian design. Berhubung design membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama, mereka harus mulai bekerja hari ini.

"Aih kau jahat sekali Sasuke. Masa' bagian design harus mulai bekerja hari ini? Kan kasian Hinata-chan," protes Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, design itu membutuhkan waktu paling lama untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Karena itu harus dimulai hari ini. Agar mereka bisa mencapai tenggat waktu yang ditentukan. Masa' kau tidak mengerti sih?" kata Kiba.

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja. Kasian Hinata-chan."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Naruto-kun," kata Hinata pelan.

"Baiklah rapat kali ini sudah selesai. Kalian semua bisa mulai bekerja besok. Kecuali untuk bagian design yang akan memulainya hari ini. Sekian," kata Sasuke menutup rapat.

"Teme, bolehkah aku ikut menemani Hinata?" rengek Naruto setelah rapat selesai.

"Terserah."

"Horeeee," kata Naruto lalu segera pergi menyusul Hinata yang tadi izin keluar sebentar. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura di ruangan OSIS tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengajak bicara satu pun. Hal itu menjadikan suasananya sangat sepi. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura bicara, namun hal itu di dahului oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, sebentar ya. Aku mau menelepon ibuku dulu," kata Sakura lalu segera bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Hn."

Setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Sasuke kemudian bergumam pelan, "aku memang bodoh."

"Loh? Sakura mana? " tanya Hinata.

"Tadi katanya dia mau menelepon ibunya dulu."

"Oh.. jadi kita mulai darimana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Pertama kita buat des…"

"Jadi Hinata begitu di belakangku? Diam-diam berduaan dengan Sasuke?" tanya seseorang dengan lebay nya yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Bu.. bukan begitu Naruto-kun."

"Oh.. tapi aku percaya sama Hinata-chan kok," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba malah memeluk Hinata.

"Mmm.. Naruto, malu sama Sasuke," kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya denga bosan.

"Ah maaf. Aku kelamaan ya? Eh?" kata Sakura kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata. Sekarang wajah gadis itu benar-benar berwarna merah.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Cepat lepaskan dia Naruto. Kau akan membunuhnya jika ka uterus memeluknya seperti itu!" kata Sakura dengan hebohnya. Sekarang ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto pada Hinata yang diakhiri dengan jitakan maut Sakura.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

"Kau ini! Dasar _baka_! Hinata, kalau memang kau tak ingin dipeluk, jangan sungkan untuk menolak Naruto. Lihat wajahmu! Kau benar-benar memerah," kata Sakura.

"Mmm aku tak apa-apa kok Sakura," kata Hinata pelan.

"Kau sungguh tak apa-apa Hinata? Maafkanlah daku Hinata! Maafkanlah daku..," kata Naruto dengan gaya puisitisnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah dasar," kata Sakura mengendus pelan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran pasangan ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo Sasuke kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita. Biarkan saja mereka berdua," kata Sakura seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan mereka berdua. Seperti nyaman? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm.. bagianmu adalah membuat design untuk bagian latar panggung dan untuk gerbang selamat datang kita. Oh iya nenek Tsunade juga menganjurkan untuk memperbanyak property dari gabus agar bisa menekan pengeluaran kita."

"Hmm baiklah. Akan kubuat designnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kubuat beberapa pilihan design, kemudian kau pilih yang mana yang bagus. Bagaimana?"

"Bagus juga. Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai bekerja. Tak ada yang bicara satu pun. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing. Hingga Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Apa hubunganmu begitu dekat dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Naruto? Maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya balik tanpa menghentikan kerjaannya.

"Maksudku, kelihatannya hubunganmu dan Naruto begitu dekat. Apa Hinata tak pernah merasa cemburu?"

"Hahaha sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Selama ini aku hanya menganggap Naruto itu teman ku saja. Aku dekat dengannya karena ibu kami berdua adalah sahabat baik. Karena itu aku sudah lama mengenal Naruto. Lagipula Hinata tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Hm.. begitu rupanya. Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku di perumahan Mashimaro kok. Itu ngga terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Oh perumahan yang banyak pohon Sakura itu ya? Dulu waktu kecil aku sering pergi kesana bersama kakak ku. Itu pun sebelum dia meninggal."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sasuke sesaat. Ia tak tahu bahwa dibalik wajah dinginnya itu tersimpan masa lalu yang kelam. Sakura segera mengetahui bahwa kakaknya lah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hal itu tergambar jelas dari raut wajah Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Minta maaf soal apa?"

"Gara-gara aku, kau kembali teringat soal kakak mu. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah tak apa. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tak berbuat salah," kata Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura menongak ke atas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura yang awalnya kaget hanya bisa bengong. Sedangkan Sasuke malah melengos pergi keluar ruangan. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke sedang memandang ke arah luar lewat kaca pembatas yang berada di depan koridor. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat design.

"Saku.. Sakura.. Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Eh Hinata. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm begini.. aku.. ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah itu. Menurut Hinata, mana desaign yang lebih bagus?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan 2 desaign pada Hinata. Desaign keduanya baru setengah jadi.

"Yang ini lebih bagus," tunjuk Hinata. "Aku rasa jika desaign ini diselesaikan, hasilnya akan sangat bagus. Jadi aku pilih desaign yang ini."

"Hmm.. begitu. Baiklah."

"Tadi, Sakura kenapa bengong? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah ngga kok. Ngga ada apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa desaignnya sudah jadi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Belom sih. Tapi ini coba di lihat dulu," kata Sakura seraya menyodorkan 2 desaign pada Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia memilih desaign yang sama seperti Hinata. Alasan mereka berdua pun hampir sama.

"Nah, sepertinya untuk hari ini cukup dulu ya. Besok kita lanjutkan kembali. Sekarang kalian berdua boleh pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Pulang?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Orang itu tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Yuk Hinata-chan, kita pulang~ nanti keburu ujan loh," kata Naruto lalu segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hahaha dasar Naruto _baka_. Sampai kapan sih dia mau berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata? Kan kasian Hinata nya," kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau juga duluan saja, biar aku yang membereskan ini semua," kata Sasuke sambil membereskan peralatan yang tadi mereka gunakan.

"Kau juga. Dasar _baka_," kata Sakura. Sontak itu membuat Sasuke melotot pada Sakura.

"Ap.."

"Iya, kau memang _baka_. Memangnya kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau pekerjaan ini masih banyak? Dengan mudahnya kau bilang kalau kau saja yang membereskan semuanya. Pemimpin yang terlalu menanggung beban anak buahnya juga kurang baik," tutur Sakura panjang lebar. Bukannya pulang, ia malah kembali duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah mengejek. Ia kurang suka diceramahi.

"Terserah kalau kau marah padaku. Yang jelas, aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ku. Jujur saja, aku melakukan ini karena kewajibanku sebagai anggota OSIS, bukan karena kau," lanjut Sakura. Ia kini kembali melanjutkan desaign keduanya yang masih setengah jadi itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pulang larut malam," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Akan kuterima konsekuensinya," kata Sakura yang masih saja menggambar lanjutan dari desaignnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dingin. Sedangkan Sakura tidak mempedulikan tatapan dingin putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Sakura ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu serius dibalik kacamata merahnya.

Dert dert dert dert

Sakura segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melirik handphone nya yang berbunyi. Di layar hp nya muncul nama ibunya.

"Halo, ya bu? Aku masih di sekolah. Sama siapa? Oh ini sama Sasuke kok bu."

Mendengar namanya ikut disebut, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat bu. Ngga apa-apa kan? Besok kan libur. Iya. Apa? Ngga lah ngga mungkin bu. Iya iya. Udah dulu ya," lalu Sakura segera menutup hp nya.

"Siapa? Ibumu?"

"Iya. Dia khawatir karena aku belum pulang. Tapi setelah tahu ada kau, dia jadi mengijinkanku di sini."

"Hn, begitu. Kenapa setelah tahu aku ada disini beliau mengijinkanmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Wah sudah jam 6 rupanya. Tak terasa ya?"

"Hn. Kau mau pulang jam berapa?"

"Seselesainya kamu aja," kata Sakura lalu melepas kacamatanya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lelah sebentar.

"Bisa sampe malem loh," kata Sasuke.

"Hm terserah aja sih. Besok libur ini kok. Jadi nyantai aja. Sini ada yang perlu aku bantu ngga?" Tanya Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja."

"Huh dasar. Aku kan menawarkan bantuan. Malah diusir lagi," gerutu Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis *banget*.

"Ya udah nih. Hitung perkiraan pengeluaran kita," kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Pengeluaran? Bukannya itu tugas bagian pengumpulan dana? Kenapa kamu semua yang ngerjain?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya. Kerjakan saja."

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke kesal. Menurutnya Sasuke benar-benar sangat menanggung beban yang lain. Tak mau banyak bicara, Sakura segera menghitung perkiraan pengeluaran mereka. Sasuke melirik hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura.

"Hoaaammmm selesai juga," kata Sakura sambil menguap. "Kau sudah selesai belum?"

"Belum."

"Hmm begitu. Nih udah aku hitung semuanya."

"Hn. Baguslah."

Sakura kembali menguap lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya di meja. Sakura pun tertidur. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertidur pulas hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil jaket di tas nya, lalu menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan jaketnya.

"Dasar _baka_," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Sakura lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Ng dimana ini?" kata Sakura sambil terus membolak-balikan tubuhnya.

Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kamar itu begitu asing baginya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sakura yang entah pada siapa.

"Ini di kamarku," kata seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil minum teh di kursi panjangnya.

"Oh Uchiha. Apa?! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Koak koak koak

"Hei! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?! Siapa yang mengganti bajuku dengan piyama?!" kata Sakura dengan nada emosi. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar.

"Bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah berteriak-teriak di depan ku."

"Apanya yang terima kasih?! Jelas-jelas ini penculikan!" kata Sakura masih heboh.

"Ckck dasar perempuan yang tak sopan. Aku membawa mu kesini karena kemarin kau tertidur pulas di ruang OSIS. Lagipula aku sudah izin pada ibumu, dan ia membolehkan kau menginap semalam disini."

"Me.. apa?! Hei! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hah!"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Dasar bodoh."

"Bohong! Aku tak percaya padamu!"

"Terserah. Ah ya sarapan sudah siap dibawah. Cepat turun kebawah," kata Sasuke santai lalu segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih saja belum bergerak.

"Apa ini mimpi?!" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih terduduk di kasur. Ia masih memakai piyama berwarna krem dan disertai renda dan pita. Benar-benar feminim. Kemudian ia segera beranjak turun kebawah.

"Selamat pagi nona Haruno," kata beberapa orang pelayan ketika Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Pagi," kata Sakura kikuk. Disana sudah ada Sasuke yang menunggunya di meja makan. Sakura segera duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Nona mau teh, susu, atau kopi?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Ehm.. teh aja."

"Oh iya nona, semalam saya yang mengganti baju anda dengan piyama. Saya harap anda tidak marah," kata pelayan itu sambil menunduk.

"Ah ngga kok. Saya ngga marah," kata Sakura. "Saya kira manusia di depan saya ini yang mengganti baju saya."

"Ah, bukan nona. Tuan Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu nona. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ehm," dehem Sasuke. Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan _innoncent_ nya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri di rumah se megah ini?"

"Begitulah. Ayah dan ibuku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaannya di luar Jepang. Mereka jarang pulang ke rumah."

"Apa kau tak merasa kesepian?"

"Hn, ya terkadang. Tapi aku sudah biasa. Jadi tak masalah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia masih memakan nasi gorengnya itu dengan lahapanya. Ia baru ingat kalau semalam ia tak makan malam. Itu sebabnya ia merasa sangat lapar.

"Mau nambah?" ledek Sasuke.

"Ha uah (ngga usah)."

"Hmp.. hahaha kalau makan itu jangan sambil bicara. Kau bahkan terdengar seperti alien," ledek Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya. Setelah selesai makan, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit pulang. Awalnya Sakura bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri, tapi akhirnya Sasuke mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," kata Sakura saat mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ehm.. begini," kata Sakura sambil terus memegang liontin kupu-kupu nya. "Aku…"

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" kata seorang ibu yang tak lain adalah ibunya Sakura.

"Bibi," sapa Sasuke sopan.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Sakura. Walaupun Cuma semalam."

"Iya sama-sama bi."

"Mau mampir kedalam?" ajak ibunya Sakura.

"Ah ngga usah bi. Nanti ngerepotin. Lagipula saya masih ada urusan. Saya permisi dulu," kata Sasuke lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya.

* * *

"Hei kemarin bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana apanya?" kata Sakura.

"Itu bagian design. Kau dengan Sasuke kan? Dia gimana?"

"Gimana apanya sih?"

"Ih dasar bodoh. Ya sikap dia ke kamu gimana Haruno Sakura?"

"Dia baik."

"'baik' ya?"

"Ck apaan sih?"

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu Sakura."

"Masa'?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Sangat jelas terlihat dari wajahnya."

"Oh."

"Kok 'oh' doang?"

"Ya terus aku harus jawab apa?"

"Ah sudahlah. Capek bicara denganmu. Lupakan saja," kata Ino lalu melengos pergi.

* * *

"Kalung, dimana kalungku?" kata Sakura panik. Ia masih saja mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Dimana sih sebenernya?" kata Sakura lagi. Kini ia mulai mencari di loker nya. Namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia masih saja mencari. Lalu mencari di sepanjang koridor. Namun ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Lupa nyimpen kali. Mungkin ketinggalan di kamar kamu," kata Ino menenangkan.

"Ngga, tadi pagi masih aku ada di leherku kok. Tapi pas siang udah ngga ada," kata Sakura. Ia hampir menangis. "Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai hilang gimana?"

"Coba kita cari ulang lagi," kata Ino menenangkan.

Mereka pun mencari ulang. Di tas, loker, bahkan di koridor. Namun mereka tetap tak menemukan kalung yang berliontin kupu-kupu itu. Sakura hanya bisa terkulai lemas setelah tak bisa menemukan kalungnya. Ia menangis. Baru kali ini Sakura menangis

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja lewat.

"Kalungnya hilang," kata Ino pelan.

"Kalung? Kalung apa?"

"Kalung yang liontinnya berbentuk kupu-kupu."

"Jadi Cuma karena kalung doang, dia nangis sampai seperti ini? Dasar cengeng."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa soal ku Sasuke! Jangan jadi orang yang sok tahu!"

"Satu hal yang aku tahu dari kamu adalah, kamu lemah," kata Sasuke. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari sana dengan santainya.

"Udah Sakura, jangan hiraukan kata-kata Sasuke. Besok kita cari aja lagi ya. Tapi besok kamu harus datang. Kamu kan panitianya ya," kata Ino. Sakura pun mengangguk.

* * *

Hari diselenggarakan festival sekolah pun tiba. Sekolah sudah dihias semenarik mungkin. Semua siswa pun diwajibkan memakai yukata. Tak terkecuali panitia penyelenggaranya.

"Sakura-chan, kau manis sekali," puji Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar manis Sakura-chan~" timpal Naruto yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain. "Kau juga berpikir begitu kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura hanya menatap datar pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Sasuke sedikit pun.

"Ah iya, kau juga sudah bekerja dengan baik Sakura," kata Neji.

"Ya, berkat kau, sekolah kita menjadi terlihat sangat keren," timpal Lee. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar komentar teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana pun, ini juga berkat kalian semua. Terima kasih buat semuanya," kata Sakura.

Hari itu festival sekolah berjalan sangat lancar. Semua juga sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditentukan. Tak terasa sudah senja sudah datang. Namun festival ini masih terus berjalan dengan meriah. Hingga saatnya menyalakan petasan. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang berkumpul dibawah, Sakura lebih memilih melihat kembang api dari atas sekolah. Saat ia sedang asyiknya melihat kembang api dari atas, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau disini rupanya," kata orang itu, Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Aku pergi."

"Tunggu," kata Sasuke seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Maaf soal kemarin. Aku sudah berkata sangat jahat kepadamu."

"Tidak apa. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Maaf. Aku telah membuatmu terluka karena ucapanku. Maaf," kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dibuatnya.

"Boleh aku jujur padamu?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku.. aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau terlihat begitu ceria. Senyummu membuatku bahagia. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepadamu," lanjut Sasuke. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuh Sakura agar mereka saling berhadapan. Namun Sakura masih saja terdiam.

"Maaf, baru sekarang aku mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu berkata,"awalnya kupikir aku hanya kagum kepadamu. Jujur, ada perasaan aneh saat kau genggam tanganku. Tapi kini kusadari bahwa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Uchiha Sasuke, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya. Ia pun menegluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Betapa kagetnya setelah mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah kalung miliknya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau mencari ini semalaman untukku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia hampir saja menangis. Kalung itu segera Sasuke pakaikan di leher Sakura. Kini Sakura benar-benar menangis. Ia terharu.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku akan selalu disini. Kini dan nanti. Besok dan selamanya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

**-Selesai-**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa! Setelah penantian panjang *lebay*, dan yang pasti buatnya ngebut wkwkwk akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga ^o^. Semoga kalian suka dengan story kedua ku ini ya. Jangan lupa review. Makasih ya semuaaaa ^_^


End file.
